


cause my choices are mine

by sosooley, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors, i regreat nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: гений тоже совершает ошибки
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	cause my choices are mine




End file.
